Desiring The Unfeasible
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: Future Fiore. Jellal decides to leave Erza for good. Under the circumstances, she sets out finding him. Who said it would be easy, especially when even the Council cannot find Crime Sorciere? And what is happening to Erza? Jerza, Grayza, NaLu.
1. Prologue

There she was.

Sitting on the roof of the random building, her chin based on the knees which she drew up. She did not care that she had a skirt, and was sitting so not-ladylike. She was never concerned about her long, red hair which were all over her face, fastening onto those cheeks, completely wet from tears. She did not give a damn that it was getting cold and dark. And, what is most unbelievable, she did not want her friends to be searching for her. Not that day. Not then.

She just wanted to be alone.

She couldn't believe that her love, the most desired and precious person in her life had decided to just give up on them and leave with his three-member guild he created. Not after they had got through so many things together, and survived. Even the evil Mage Zeref couldn't have torn them apart, they always had been finding a way through the darkness… together… yet… He just decided to leave her behind.

Capriciously, she got up and cried out his name with a strong resolve. She was not going to let it be. She would never give up.

No. Erza was just not that kind of person. And he _will_ see!

* * *

Just a prologue.

This is my first English fan-fiction, and I have never written about such a matter as characters from Manga/Anime. I hope you will like it. And every word from revisions you leave makes a huge difference for me – thanks to those I would be able to improve my style, the story, and the characters, so feel free to comment;)


	2. Decisions

**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters here.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Decisions**

- Oi, Erza, fight me! – shouted Natsu, jumping from behind the pillar as soon as she entered the guild.

Instead of answering the guy, she gave him a freezing look that could kill a dragon. Natsu shut his mouth and uncrossed his arms, looking like a keelhauled dog. Gray and Lucy, who were sitting at the table with the Dragonslayer before he jumped at their friend watched as Erza passed by them and reached Master. Lucy looked at Gray, frowning, but he did not react. He fathomed what was going on with Erza Scarlet. And that made him unbelievably pissed off.

- Master – started Erza quietly – I would like to take a… Vacation.

- Vacation, you say – Makarov scoped her face, closing one of his eyes – And you think, my child, that I do not know wherefore, huh?

- I… – she hesitated, biting her lip.

- Erza. – said the Master in all seriousness – I believe you have enough of wisdom and bravery to make a decision like that. But, please, reconsider this. – he lowered his voice even more, so that only the woman could hear him – Remember that _he_ made his choice, too.

- Jellal is trying to make us safe – She nearly expectorated those words, which she was not believing at herself. The beautiful mage felt her throat was dry and tight. She forced herself to swallow the saliva and continued – I respect his choice. But, there is one thing that cannot let me be. And I know that it cannot let _him_ be as well. He… He told me… If he was a better man… If people would look at him differently… Would try to understand…

Erza ceased, shivering and holding tears. She did not dare to look at Makarov right now, when she was almost crying.

Master closed his eyes and got really cogitative. Erza lowered her head and shot her eyes, waiting impatiently. Her heart was going crazy, like from one word from her Master depended her happiness – and her life. They both knew that.

- If you really need to settle things with Jellal, I am in no position to stop you – answered Master of Fairy Tail at last – But, remember.

Erza's heart stopped, expecting him to say something what could have stopped her.

- Yes?

- DO _NOT_ COME BACK WITHOUT COMING OUT ON TOP! – nearly yelled Makarov.

The Requip Mage smiled at her tutor and bowed down.

- Naturally.

* * *

Titania left the guild without explanation, going to the quarters where she was living. It was indeed hard to decide what would be needed for her journey, and how long is it going to take. She knew nothing at all – what to do, where to go, where could Jellal be. And, the most important thing: _how the hell_ was she supposed to make him change his mind?

The moment she opened her room's door, all the courage and bravery left her, leaving a scared, uncertain and lost girl, who collapsed on the floor, holding knees between the arms.

- What am I gonna do? – she was whispering to herself.

- Well, that's a good question you ask – answered a deep male voice.

Erza budged, sat straight and hastily dried her eyes. She looked at the old armchair, standing in the corner of the room.

- Gray – she sighed – Why are you here?

- You should know – said Gray in a low voice. Because she didn't answer, he added – Don't go.

- What? B-but … I _must_ go. You know that – she spoke to him from under a lowered head – And you know why.

- He left you behind – cried Fullbuster, suddenly getting on his feet – He tried to kill you, he hurt you, he had stolen your freedom…! How can you, even now, after everything he'd done…!

- I do not expect you to understand my reasons – Erza said coolly – I forgave him. He did everything he could to repent for his sins in the past, including giving away his life for me. There is nothing, NOTHING that could make me hate him…

Gray hit a table in front of him with his fist. His hand left a mark on a desktop.

- Why cannot you just be happy what you have here? – he snapped at her, standing with his back to her – Why cannot you just accept that he's given up? Why can't you… Try… with me…?

- Gray… – uttered Titania – I told you… I'm so-

- So what? Don't give me that crap, sayin' sorry all the time. You know well about my feelings towards you – snarled the ice boy – How do you know that I can't give you happiness?

- And you know about _my_ feelings towards Jellal – scarlet hair swept in the air as Erza got up angrily – I do not know if you could give me happiness, I admit it. I care about you, but I never thought of you the way you do about me. Never did I give you any fake hope.

- He never made you happy… – he grinded out, knowing he was going too far, but there was no turning back now – And never made you truly his.

He did not expect her to do this, but at one moment he saw her preparing her body like she was going to jump, and the other second he felt her long, strong fingers on his cheek, hitting it with terrific strength.

- Enough! – yelled Erza, completely out of control. She caught him at his blouse, ready to make him beg her pardon for the words he had just said – It's you who do not know anything, Gray! Apologize!

- And what else – spitted Gray, looking away – Let me go, Erza.

- G-get out – ordered the Requip Mage, showing him the door – If you can't respect my will… Go away.

- You are not his – repeated the man.

You… Know nothing… – she said curtly, realizing this was the only way to get him out of there – Because I _am_.

Gray stopped, froze, then without any warning cried out what he thought about it. His eyes were full of pain. In an instant he opened the window and jumped out of her room, leaving Erza alone, unsettled.

Gray was running, neither did he know where, nor he cared. He wanted to leave his thoughts behind so badly, but they were even faster than him. And they always knew where to find him.

He knew his behavior was rude and anger-dictated, but he just couldn't have helped it. She deserved better. And he screwed everything up, again. Like the last time.

The Ice mage got to the hidden place in the rocks where he was coming when everything was wrong and crappy. There was a little lake in the middle of the cave, so to cool down, he stripped and jumped into the cold water.

As soon as he felt better, he got out and sat down, leaning against the stone wall. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm the breath. But ended up brooding.

_The day Erza went somewhere with Jellal every little thing was getting on his nerves. He had a fight with Natsu – well, at least that was taken as something normal between them – and yelled at Lucy for being able to answer his simple question about the time being. He was sitting alone, in a mood so bad that even Juvia was afraid of bothering him._

_He let the hours pass, waiting for the scarlet-haired girl to come back. He never liked Jellal at first place, and just thinking of those two together made him feel like vomiting. After what she's been through because of that guy it was only natural – at least, it seemed so for him – for Jellal to leave her alone, with her faithful friends and no darkness around._

_But he seemed to be mistaken, because Erza alone requested for Jellal to stay by her side. That only made him grind his teeth, but he said nothing._

_Two days later she was not back for the supper they were supposed to eat with Natsu, Happy and Lucy together. He decided to find her._

_She was sitting in the forest, alone, covered in mud and tears, and so very cold. He tried to warm her up, but she refused to be helped out. At least he gave her his sweatshirt, which he never needed. Then she started crying all over and told him everything._

_- Jellal left me – she whispered._

_- He what?!_

_- He left for me to be safe. He told me I was his light, his reason to live… And he is hoping to meet me again someday, but he couldn't steal away my everything, reputation, heart, life… We are in love. I love, for god's sake! Not just childish thing… Why did he leave? Why? Why?..._

_That was the moment when Gray couldn't have taken any more and kissed Erza fully in her wet, but so tempting lips. For the moment he thought – or, rather hoped – she was kissing him back, but she moved away with a confusion on her face. He confessed how he felt, and made her even more astonished. But she did not return his feelings, what's more, she said she would never be able to return them. And she was so sorry._

Right now, he was panting, but not because of tiredness, no. The anger grew within him.

And, what is more, he was too late. Jellal already took care of the problem – he already did mark her as his own. Gray spitted out. No. He _made_ her his.

* * *

**ATTENTION: LEMON's coming! :)**

Erza Scarlet was laying on her bed, completely rapt. She was remembering the behavior of Gray today, and… The last day with Jellal. She closed her eyes in order to see and feel it better. Feel _him_ better.

_- Erza, we cannot see each other. I am no man for you – said Jellal, looking sadly at her beautiful face. They were in her room, he was on the bed, she was on the armchair in front of him – I am no match. And, besides, I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me._

_- Like what? – she spitted – I sacrificed nothing yet. Well, in the past, yes, everything I could, I did sacrifice… For us, to become like we are now. Jellal. Don't you understand?_

_- I am your darkness, I am no man for you – he repeated, turning his head right._

_- Let me decide about who's a man for me – said Erza with power – Jellal, I love you._

_- And I love you too, Erza, but…_

_- Oh, shut up! – she hissed and sat on his lap. She nearly forgot where she were when she looked into his eyes, so full of love and concern. She wanted to be the one to fade them away, to help him get over the past._

_She couldn't have helped herself. She kissed his lips, first tenderly, later with passion and avidly. He gave her as good as he got, and even with greater affection. She embroiled her hands into his blue hair, scooting his head closer. Erza changed their position, pushing him on the bed, and now sitting astride at him. She could feel the tremors going through their bodies like the current._

_Jellal slowly moved Erza on her back, now for him to be dominative. He was learning her whole body with his hands, going up and down, touching every curve, and every element of her. When he examined her, he put his palms under her shirt, touching hot skin of his beloved woman with cold fingers. Erza sighed and licked his lips. Now it was Jellal who sighed. With one adroit move he got rid of her shirt, leaving her with just a bra. _

_He remembered how they got ashamed when in the water park he accidentally caught her breasts… He still remembered their softness, so he rushed to touch them, to check if that feeling was real. She blushed even more, but gave her absolutely under his gentle touch. While he was taking care of her chest, she took off his shirt and wandered over his nude torso, so muscular and manly._

_Jellal squeezed her breast, and she arched. Without any hesitation she pulled her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues were cambering wildly, as they continued with their caresses._

_It was him who stopped the kiss. At first she wanted to protest, but the second later she felt his hot breath on her neck, and going lower… Erza moaned when Jellal took care of her chest with his lips. She felt on her skin that he was smiling. With a smirk she sighed again._

_Oh, God, how much she wanted him. His slow caresses were making her crazy, she was so impatient. In her whole life there was only Jellal Fernandez, the man she desired from the bottom of her heart. And never really hid those feelings. And what's more, she was more than sure that he wanted her at least as much as she did._

_- Jellal! – she moaned, when he went lower again._

_He didn't react, only his hand wandered from her foot to the knee, the tight, and under the skirt… He moved his nail up to down the obvious place. Even through her panties she felt it, this electrifying touch and shivered. No. That was her move._

_She rolled over him again, and laid so that she could reach his ear, which she sucked with pleasure. She always heard that men's ears are a really sensitive part of their bodies, and the sound Jellal made gave her that certainty. She moved her hand, which touched the front of his pants. Erza unzipped the fly of his pants and took them off. Then slot her hand into his underwear._

_- Erza! – groaned the male mage, and he kissed her. He reached and her skirt with her underwear were already on the floor. His underpants also flew in the air, leaving them both completely naked, and beautiful. She saw him really aroused, and felt a chill._

_He knew that right now it's his duty to take care of her._

_- You are sure you want this, aren't you? – asked Jellal with a passionate look._

_- Of course, you fool, I want you more than anything else – she said, unable to wait any longer._

_Jellal smiled and with one move he got into her, causing her pain. Erza screamed, but the longer he was in her, the less it hurt. Their mouths found each other and they united themselves like never before, and like nobody would ever be able to do so._

_That night, full of moans, hisses, kisses and passion was supposed to be their first… And the very last._

Erza opened her eyes, sighing heavily.

Just a memory.

Jellal, you fool.

* * *

Please, review;) every comment is important!

I am waiting!


	3. Complications

**I do not own any characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Complications**

The very morning Erza woke up, ready to pack up the things she would need during finding Jellal. Once again she organized her schedule for now in the head, but when she sat down on the bed, she discovered feeling rather dizzy. Surprised, but determined to ignore it, Titania stood up and went to the bathroom. Brushing her hair crazy fast, and taking care of the dental hygiene, she tried not to think about her dreams and about what she'd been thinking before actually sleeping.

When she decided that she made herself look quite ready to leave home, she reequipped in a normal armor she was wearing all the time. On the second thought, though, she decided that she was not looking like going on the vacation at all. Erza sighed and reequipped in a dress with drawn flowers. At least for now she had to make an impression that was _really_ going somewhere to relax.

Going for her bag to pack it up, the mage was thinking about where to begin. There seemed to be no perfect place to start with. Jellal could be everywhere. He knew where Ultear and Meredy were, since they had a connection on their bodies, called a body link. They could easily communicate with some signs they agreed on before parting.

Erza closed her eyes for a moment. She thought about the places he wanted to go to. The sea – no, he had had enough of that in the past. All his life with Zeref spirit in himself he lived on an island in the middle of the sea, so definitely no. The forest – it was too quiet and peaceably there. Not for the unofficial guild who eliminated the Evil.

Oh, right! She should go to the town's ranger bar and listen to what the people who travel around the country had to say. Well, maybe it was not the best option, but the only one quite wise she could have thought of right then.

Titania made herself a small meal and started to eat. After the fifth bit, though, she felt sick and dizzy again. The whole content of her stomach got up to her throat and she barely made it to reach the toilet. Throwing up was something she had experienced twice in her life, when she ate an old meal in some dirty little bar – the only place in a small town after one of her missions, and the second when she was small. That was rather a nasty surprise.

The nausea passed as quickly as it came. Erza sat down next to the lavatory seat, taking a deep breath. What the hell was that? She couldn't tell yet. Probably she ate something not fresh again and her stomach was punishing her for not respecting it. Still, it couldn't have picked any worse moment for that.

The Reequip mage stood up and washed her face with cold water, which obviously helped a lot. She returned to her meal, now feeling hungry. Another deep breath. She took one bite. Her stomach accepted it. Relieved, she ate till the end and got back to packing up.

* * *

Gray hadn't slept the whole night, angry with the world. He wasn't able to forget nor forgive Erza for what she said and did… And forgive Jellal was also impossible. It was not rational, and that woman never belonged to him, but he hoped for the best after Jellal's first betrayal, later the second disappearing and the rest of his actions.

But, was it even possible that she will find him? Even the council was not able to do so, and yet she decided to go on a mission of that kind… Silly woman. The hell was she thinking? She was not dumb, yet…

Gray had been thinking like that for the night, and now, with the sunrise he decided to find Natsu and Lucy to ask them for advice. He did not like the idea of asking that Flame Head for any advice, but he knew that Natsu was really dependable when it came to _nakama_. And about Lucy, he hoped for the wise and analyzed hint.

Not wanting to waste any time more, Gray took his jacket and run out of his house to find friends.

* * *

- Oi, Lucy, Natsu!

- And what about me? – sniffed Happy.

- I need your advice – said Gray, looking quite down and sick.

- Are you okay, Gray? – asked Lucy at once, as always pretty perceptive.

- No, I am not. Can we go to that furthest table in the guild? I wish we had some privacy… – and he rushed to that place. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, concerned.

- Gray, what's the matter? – asked Natsu.

- Listen carefully. We don't have much time. Erza… – he swallowed and continued – She decided to leave us. And go on a mission of finding Jellal Fernandez.

- WHAT?! – cried Lucy – No way! Erza said she got over his decision already…

- No. I talked to her. She was preparing for leaving.

- But… Why hasn't Erza told us anything? – whispered Natsu.

- Because, you idiot, she knew we would stop her – Gray rolled his eyes – And that's why I came to you. Natsu, Lucy… Should I go with her?

- Of course – jumped Natsu, clenching his palm into a fist – We must follow her, and hit that crap out of her!

- Gray… – started the Stellar Spirit mage carefully – I bet Erza wanted to go alone. That man she is looking for is all her life. She's loved him since the beginning. Erza can't let go of him, with all the things they got through...

- You talk like her – rasped Gray with anger.

- Natsu – Lucy turned her eyes on the other boy – Can you leave us for a moment?

- What? Why? – he opposed.

- I need to have an important talk with Gray. Please. Just for a while.

Natsu looked her into the eyes, long and estimating. Then he nodded slowly, took Happy on his hands and walked away, sat further and waited there patiently.

The girl looked at the Ice mage with a grief.

- I know it's hard for you to accept it…

- What do _you_ know? Nothing! – hissed the boy, pissed off. Seriously, he was just supposed to ask them for a one-sentence advice, that's all… He was not prepared for the lecture he was gonna get now.

- Listen to me, you big head! – Lucy hit the tabletop with an opened hand – I _know_ you love Erza. And that is why you can't stand her resolution… But if you truly love her, you should accept it. That is her fate and a chance for happiness.

- What? How do you know? – Gray blushed crazily, which even made him feel worse; that was like a banner which was telling everyone _Yes! That's the truth, I do!_ – Nobody…

- Oh, Gray, I'm a woman – she waved her hand with a half of the smile – I can see such things. So, you do. I always knew.

- Whatever… But, Erza's going to chase after that man, although she doesn't know how it would be with me. If she could be happy? – said the mage bitterly.

- Of course! Imagine that: Jellal leaves Erza, brokenhearted. You are there… And she just forgets everything and falls into your arms? No way in hell! She would only lie, to you and to herself, that she loves or could ever love you. And sooner or later she would end it up, knowing it won't work. And, how would you feel knowing she's with you and she loves another guy?

- Shit… You're right – Gray laid his head in hands, feeling like collapsing any moment – I never thought of that…

- See? – sighed the girl.

Gray was truly grateful for Lucy's talk, even though he still felt pain in his chest. Right then it was Natsu who returned.

- Well, are we going? – he enquired.

- Going? Where? – Lucy blinked.

- With Erza, of course. This is her resolution, right? And we are her best friends, so we should be supporting her – Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

- Yeah… You're right – answered Gray.

- Wait a second… Are you planning on going with her?! – said the girl, surprised.

- Sure – they both answered, giving her an odd look.

Lucy sighed once again, that time with a surrender. Right then there was no turning back.

* * *

The summoner hurried to her flat and took some things she decided would be needed. Exactly an hour later she was under a guild's dormitories, where Erza lived. Lucy decided to pay her friend a visit before the boys actually got there. She opened the door and hurried to the room which she knew belonged to Erza.

Lucy knocked, but there was no answer. She quietly and carefully opened the door, but no cry of surprise or annoyance came from the room. What's more, there was not a single sound made, so she confidently took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The first thing she spotted was that Erza's room was… empty. Most of the things were taken away, there was no luggage anywhere, and her bed was made… Strange…

The blonde walked around the room. There was a strange smell, but she couldn't tell what was that. Well, anyway, it _she_ could smell it, it must have been really strong. Maybe Natsu would be able to recognize it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Wendy came inside.

- Oh, Lucy-san, good morning – she said with a smile.

- Wendy! Good morning – Lucy smiled at a little girl.

- Is Erza-san somewhere here? She wanted to go out, but I told her to wait a bit after I cast a spell…

- W-what spell? – the blonde froze.

- Oh, you see, Erza-san was not feeling very well – explained Wendy – And she asked me to make the throwing up stop. So I helped her. She was supposed to wait a bit, because she was looking so fragile and pale…

- Did you ask her for the reason of vomiting? – asked Lucy.

- N-no… Should have I done so? – the Sky Dragon Slayer opened her eyes in surprise.

- Oh, no, there is nothing that you did wrong, Wendy!

- Uff, okay. That's a relief. But, you know, it was a little bit strange. Yesterday I was with Erza-san at the same restaurant, and we ordered different dishes… But we ate everything. You know, Lucy-san, she gave me half of hers, and I gave half of mine to Erza-san – Wendy frowned – So I don't think that the supper was a reason…

- Odd, really – commented Lucy.

- And she told me it was really sudden, and she felt dizzy…

Lucy stopped listening to the kid, thinking. Erza was really moody since Jellal left, and that was something she thought of as natural. She was upset. But this sickness… And the feeling of dizziness… And eating in a restaurant – that was not like Erza at all. Something was not right there. Unless…

- Tell me – she began – Does that spell work on the pregnancy sickness?

- N-no… That is the another spell I would have to put on… Why? – asked Wendy.

- Nothing. I was just thinking – Lucy pretended that she was joking, and winked at her – You know, just in case.

Wendy grinned and said she must go to Carla. She waved and went out, leaving Lucy being in a fix. She hoped that it was just a bad feeling, and nothing more, but she usually had her instincts right.

If Erza really had left before Wendy telling her she could have, she already felt better, which was – due to the information Wendy told her – impossible. So she had to feel better after a vomit. And it was not a normal sickness. Still, Lucy had no idea if she ever slept with a man, so…

The Stellar Spirit mage heard voiced of Natsu and Gray, arguing outside, so she closed the door and ran down.

- Oh, Lucy – greeted her Gray – we thought you were late.

- No – she panted – But we have a problem.

- What is it? – asked Happy.

- Erza had already left.

* * *

Erza was sitting in a ranger bar, listening to the rangers' news from the continent. There were some disturbing news from the North, but not on a big scale. So Erza decided to sit there until she heard something worth paying attention to.

She still felt sick, although the spell from Wendy should have cured her completely. The smell of food made her like throw up, and she was already after two visits at the local toilet. Erza did not understand why is her body reacting like that. She felt annoyed out of the blue.

The mage looked at the newcomer, who just opened the door and walked inside, looking more like a cowboy than a ranger. Guy browsed around the place and came to the bar. He caught a glimpse of Erza, and turned his head. After a few seconds later he started to ogle her, what made the woman angry. The cowboy guy ordered two drinks, and nodded at her. Erza raised one brow and said nothing. But the creep moved his chair closer to her and said with a Casanova smile:

- Hey, lady. I got ya a drink, you won't refuse?

- Since you already ordered… – she murmured.

- I'm Jake.

- Erza.

- Ah, yea, I heard 'bout ya. Mage, eh?

- Yes, I am – she answered, then pointed her chin at him – And you?

- Oh, kinda farmer. Like the nature, ya know – said Jake expressively.

The barman brought them drinks, and both of them nodded in appreciation.

- Cheers – Jake winked at her and took a swig. Erza smiled and drank – So, Erza-chan, what are you looking for here, in a bar of rangers?

- Just hearing out what people have to say.

- Oh? And maybe you look for something more? Like – he licked his lips – the job?

- Well… Yes, I want to find out about something – she confessed, drinking her drink again. It was quite strong.

- Come to our house, then! – Jake laughed – My brother, who is a ranger himself just came back, and says he's seen some evil powers on the south. And ya could meet my people!

Erza considered that offer. Trusting that Jake, the sympathetic guy who bought her a drink was not any type of a pervert or murderer, she agreed to pay him and 'his people' a visit. The man just smiled and finished his glass and stood up.

- Comin'?

- Yeah – the mage also ended her alcohol and rose. Again, she felt giddiness, but she blamed it on the alcohol. Erza glanced at Jake and said – Let's go.

* * *

He came, as she ascertained, by a carriage. The Reequip mage was sitting at the back, listening to the wind moaning and the melody Jake was crooning. A horse was going briskly, the sun was shining on her, giving a beautiful color to her hair. Sickness went away again, probably because of the wind blowing into her face.

- We're almost there! – shouted Jake after an hour.

Erza smiled as she saw a farm nearby. It must have been his. It took them a lot of time to come here, but if the information Jake's brother brought were useful, she would travel twice as much as that. In fact, any information at all was priceless to her, desperate to find Jellal.

The carriage reached rich in fruit orchards, and later the green pasturage with many cows and two horses. Minutes later it stopped in front of the wooden house.

- Please, Erza-chan – said Jake with a smile of a seducer, giving her a hand to help get out of the transportation, which fazed her a bit.

- Thank you – she said, accepting it. She jumped, landing with grace.

- Oi! Lavinia-chan! Hinata! – yelled the man in a direction of the house.

- Jake! Welcome back – said a woman, Lavinia, who went out of the house first – Oh, who is this lovely lady you brought with yourself?

- She's a mage, Erza-chan. This is Lavinia-chan.

- Nice to meet you, dear – said Lavinia.

- You too – answered Erza with a smile. She scoped the woman in front of her; Lavinia was pretty, with a long green hair and a headscarf. And she was pregnant.

- Please, come in.

- Lavinia-chan, she came to talk with Hinata – rushed with an explanation Jake – But we will have her at dinner, right?

- Of course we will – she smiled, taking Erza under an arm – Come, now. It's windy here.

* * *

- So, Erza-chan, you're looking for some news at the evil? – asked Jake's brother, Hinata, who was a husband of Lavinia, after the dinner – Well, good that Jake took you here, because I met some evil forces southerly.

- Where exactly?

- Horima – answered Hinata – About five days from here. There was something wrong at the beginning. Later the darkness came over the town, people started to act like beasts. The mages from local guild were saying something about Zeref's power…

- Impossible – Erza cried – We defeated Zeref… A long time ago…

- Just sayin'. And about week later all the mages disappeared or were killed. Some turned sides, ya know, now they are those bad guys…

- Oh, my…

- Hinata, Jake-kun, go take the cows to the stables – ordered Lavinia, looking at her guest with an anxiety.

The woman were left alone. They smiled at each other and Erza asked:

- Which month?

- Oh, almost the last one – Lavinia smiled, and looked at Erza back – And you?

- E-excuse me?! – expectorated the mage in shock – I am…

- You are pregnant, my dear. I could tell by the was you look, and you feel. Sorry, but you do not look good at all – sighed the landlady – I mean, you look exhausted, you feel giddy and you visited the bathroom twice since you've come.

- But…

And yet it came on her.

Erza froze, and dropped her glass with tea.

No, it is impossible.

THIS IS _NOT_ POSSIBLE.

And, yet, everything was too clear. One reckless night. And the consequence. That sudden sickness, dizziness, and feeling like eating some strange things… Changes of mood…

- Oh, sweet Lord – Erza whispered, terrified.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the wait.**

**Though it was quite fast ;D**

**I took your advises and made Erza pregnant.**

**But, don't worry. Not everything will be all right – but for that you have to wait. It's not gonna be in the next chapter, nor the another or even another.**

**It's long, I couldn't help myself, sorry :D**

**Cheers from the cold, snowy Poland.**


	4. Out of Hargeon

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Out of Hargeon**

At that moment, when Lavinia made her realize the precipitous truth, Erza felt really weak. She raised shivering hands at face level and laid her head in them, scared and strayed. Scared of the idea of the baby inside her, terrified by the feeling of helplessness. She muffled a need of crying… Erza appeared to herself so fragile now, so small…

With eyes wide opened, she swiftly grabbed her belly in both hands, what looked like a movement of aggression and almost made Lavinia to start up, but the mage just put her arms there peacefully.

There was a battle inside of Erza between head and heart. What was she supposed to do now? As far as the common sense was trying to tell her, the mission was not a short-term one. It was not a picnic, neither did she not know how many times she would have to use strength or force to survive nor she witted how much the pregnancy will be getting in the way. That reasonable part of her wanted to go back home and – there, less judicially – hide in the furthest part of her room and never go out again. Or just get rid of the problem… But Erza trembled, and shook her head. No, that was the last thing she could have ever done. No. Why had she even thought of that?

On the opposite, her heart was shouting in her chest: go and find him! That baby which was growing in her was a part of him, and bit of Erza believed that it could convince Jellal to change his mind. No, not in the way of blackmailing him, or simply chasing the man to face the consequences of their last moments together. The Reequip mage felt such a pain when she thought of Jellal, not knowing anything, that she nearly screamed. Her heart was sending her some idyllic pictures, but she pushed them away, focusing on the main problem. Sweet Edolas, Erza thought with annoyance_, that's_ what they call a perfect timing.

- Umm, Erza-san? – asked Lavinia, worried her guest went so deeply into her own thoughts.

- Ah, yes… I'm terribly sorry – said Erza, straightening her back up – I let myself think too much… Well, since you asked, that's the fourth week, I think.

- Oh. I understand – the woman froze up for a moment before the next question which she asked in deep whisper, somewhat afraid of the look at the mage's face. The confidence of a lady of the house disappeared – Did he… Ekhm, excuse me, but what are you doing here?

- Huh? What do you mean, Lavinia-san?

- How do I put this… I know it's not really my business – she explained, abash written all over her face – But since you came to our house, looking for an adventure in such a state of body… I feel like I need to ask you.

Erza thought of the answer. Should she tell that woman, in fact a complete stranger her reasons? She gave her an enquiring look before she decided. Suddenly she felt the weight of the load on her heart again and had to force herself to speak up.

- Sorry. I can just reveal that my.. Man left in order to guarantee safety for me, and I am looking for him.

- I understand. Please, don't get me wrong – Lavinia smiled – I never wanted to interfere.

- That's all right – Erza faked a smile – Curiosity is a normal trait of one's character.

But inside she was not fine at all. Not only was her heart racing, but she felt hazy again. Goodness, if that would continue, she would never get to Horima on time. If ever. Erza remembered about the very morning and sighed.

- What do you do with nausea? – she asked with dubiety.

- Well, I believe you will go on your journey anyway, so my first advise: rest as much as you can is completely useless. Secondly, try avoiding strong and acrid scents. Also, do not eat much, every two or three hours small portions. Don't go for fat food, it's gonna make you vomit again. Oh, what's more, drink much, the more, the better – said Lavinia with short pauses, thinking about what would suit Erza's plans and be useful.

- Dear Mavis, thank you very much! – Erza expressed her gratitude vigorously, smiling big at Lavinia.

- No problem, dear. When do you want to leave?

- Tomorrow morning – answered the red-haired at once – I caused you enough trouble.

- Ah, no, no, indeed. It was a nice change, to talk to a woman instead of those two fools – sighed the landlady, and Erza nodded with understanding. She called the picture of Natsu and Gray to her mind.

Oh, yes. She understood the lady.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was going two meters behind her three companions with a resignation on her face. Her legs hurt, because Natsu had insisted on going to the nearby town afoot – he had dug his heels in and had refused to go by train, ignoring arguments she and Gray had been giving to him. Happy had remained silent, still a little resentful because of his friends' exclusion. At last, because Natsu had not been willing to budge, Gray and Lucy had agreed that they could gather more information while walking. The Stellar Spirits mage was quite angry with the pinkhead. Especially when he had started provoking Gray, and they had fought so many times during those hours of walking by then.

That was precisely why Lucy was keeping her distance from them, just in case somebody came to asked her about something, or a nice boy would look at her direction – she would pretend she doesn't know those idiots. _And_ the flying cat.

Finally – which seemed to her like ages – she saw their aim and gathered speed. Lucy sighed and drew level with her arguing friends.

- … but ya don't have any idea about women, Natsu! You never had one, all you care about is fighting, hot head!

- What'cha know, ice brain?! You never had a woman yourself!

- Oh, yeah? Then what'd ya say 'bout Juvia? She's _crazy_ for me…

- Lucy! – yelled at her Natsu – Who's right?!

- Not my business – said the girl, and showed them the view before them – Look what's there!

- Is this Hargeon? The town south from Magnolia? – asked Gray.

- Aye! – screeched Happy.

- Seem like it – Lucy murmured – You know, we were unbelievably lucky to find out one of the things Erza took with herself and lost, and that we changed the direction of our trip… Imagine what would happen if we had headed North…

- Yeah – agreed Natsu, remotely grumpy after she stopped his argument with the Ice mage.

The summoner sighed and hurried towards the city, happily thinking of nice and cozy restaurant or bar with _anything_ to seat on. Happy observed her changing face, from an expression of anger, to boredom, excitement and right then it was easefulness all over it.

- You know, Lucy – he started with a smile – Do you control your face expressions or it's acting on her own?

- Why do you ask? – she looked at him suspiciously.

- Well, because it was oddly enough.

The rest of the road Lucy spent on teasing Happy and shouting things like '_Stupid cat!_', '_I'm gonna rip your wings of_!' and '_I'll take a photo of _your_ face, you ungrateful feline_!'.

* * *

The noisy quartet reached the gates of Hargeon. None of them was here before, and they were looking around with a mild interest. People were staring at them, wondering what they came there for. Lucy finished the argument with Happy and was also scouting around, a little surprised by the hostility of habitants.

- I guess people here are not fond of mages… – said Natsu out loud, placing his arms on the neck.

- Or just idiotic creeps like you, _baka_! – Gray got annoyed – Maybe try it even louder!

- What's your problem, squint-eyed?!

- Shut the hell up, you idiot!

- Shut up, both of you – said jaded Lucy – I'm going to ask someone about Erza. You stay here and – she glanced at them the way the boys backspaced – _behave_.

Holding an angry face, she readjusted her hair and approached the nearest man, who was standing in front of them and glaring at them with irritation. Lucy smiled softly and put hands behind her back, hoping to appear as a cute, nice girl.

- Er, excuse me, sir. Good morning – she started, making the smile bigger.

- What do you want, missy? – a habitant gazed at her unfriendly.

- We need your help. Would you mind…

- No! – the man cried, and she stopped. _What was that supposed to mean_, she thought. That fellow seemed to be crazy, with his eyes wide open and saliva sputtering out of his mouth when he added with a horrible voice – I don't have any money! I cannot help you!

- No! I was not gonna ask about such matters, in fact, you see, we need to… – tried the surprised blonde again, but this time the man also interrupted:

- No, and I don't have any place for you to stay, my wife is really ill…! Over my dead body! Go away, you…

- And maybe you should just let her finish the sentence, you scum – snapped Gray, standing next to Lucy with angry expression.

- I have no money…

- We don't give a shit 'bout your money, freak – he spitted.

- Yes. We are looking for a friend here, and we were wondering… – Lucy leaped at the chance, but the asked man uncrossed his arms and opened his mouth with a silent disbelief – Um, what?

- Wait – the citizen gave them an odd, untrusting look – You don't want my money? Or house?

- Of course not – she got angry and stamped with the leg, then finished rapidly in case that boor would like to interrupt her again – Have you seen a woman with long, scarlet hair, passing by?

- I… - the habitant compressed his lips, visibly confused – Y-yeah, there was a lady…

- Yes! Where did she go? Which way?

- Now that I think 'bout it… Yes. It was around midday – he decided to cooperate, maybe because of the look on Gray's face, who was still standing beside the blonde – and she asked that guy over there where was a ranger bar here.

The man showed them a fat person across the street, who stopped his work and was staring right at them with obscure face, but when he realized he was found out, he returned quickly to sweeping floor.

- A ranger bar – repeated Gray – Well, thank you. See, there was nothing to worry about, was it?

- Just a second – added Lucy, and the man who was nodding stopped his head, seeming frightened – And where is a ranger bar here?

- Ah… Two streets further. You're welcome.

He returned to his normal tribe and the mages went back to Natsu. They looked at each other in silence and begun searching for the bar. Fortunately, it took only several minutes to find a place. Seemed like in Hargeon it was a main point on the track to Magnolia, and farther northern towns.

- Who should go there? – asked Happy.

- Definitely not Natsu – answered Gray with a smirk – And Lucy probably will let them baffle her, so I will…

- Why cannot I do something?! – yelled Natsu, pissed off.

- Because we don't want any more trouble, for example a destroyed ranger bar – sighed the summoner. She caught a glimpse of Gray and sighed again – And, Gray, I'm sorry but maybe I will go there. Firstly, I am a woman, so I can use my convincing power. Secondly, I'm not… Er, involved, you _do_ know what I mean…

- Y-yeah… Well, if ya can handle it… - he gave up. The arguments sounded convincing. What's more, he really doubted that rangers would tell them something concrete about Erza if one of them just had entered the bar and had asked. Especially when they were rangers – people who are naturally secretive and mercenary. Lucy had a chance of succeeding, and he just let her use it. Gray looked as the blonde was walking into the place. He peeked at Natsu, who looked like he was trying to memorize something – What?

- What did she mean… By sayin' _'woman's convincing power'_?

- No way – Gray face-palmed himself in disbelief – You gotta be kidding me!

- Tell me – Natsu got angry once again, his hands formed fists.

- Aye! What is it? – chimed in Happy.

- Well, you fools – sighed Gray, but with a half-smile straying on his lips – Boobs, _idioooots_. Big boobs. And she has plenty of those.

* * *

Lucy walked into the bar, holding a good posture, head high in the air, making her hips sway and extending her rose lips in a kind smile. Batman looked at her with interest. She reached the bar and asked for a drink. Then she sat down on a chair in a way that was to tell them she's here only for a brave one. Lucy smiled with content, quite proud of her little spectacle. She needed to find out about Erza. And the fate put her in this full of men, beer-smelling bar, where most of the clients have not seen any woman for ages. Perfect plan.

The blonde heard a usual background noise, and after a while there was one of the chairs which was recoiled with certainty and she heard someone approaching. When the heavy boots stopped next to her, she raised her head and looked at the drunk man standing beside.

- Missy, do you want another drink? This one looks too weak for such a lady – hiccoughed the creep, as Lucy named him in her mind. Trying not to laugh at him for mixing the phrases, she answered:

- No, thank you, but you can sit with me.

The creep smiled with triumph and there was a loud 'ooooh' from behind. He ordered another beer for himself. The girl moaned inside, realizing she was a part of the deal. No. _She_ was the deal.

- Cool. What are ya looking for here, missy? This ain't a place for missies like ya.

- Business – Lucy drank some liquid from her glass – And you?

- Goin' north – he giggled, and hiccoughed again – Got some delivering job to do. Again!

- Oh. So, you are a habitué here?

- Ya could say so – the creep rose his head a little – For I'm a trusted man for those kinds of stuff. I know almost everyone here. They're all habitués. Hargeon people don't like strangers too much.

- Mhm? – Lucy nodded vigorously, hoping to hear something about the rangers from outside the citizens' world when he stopped talking. Suddenly the creep glared at her with double intensity. She shivered but squared her shoulders and smiled a little; it seemed to make him expand a little, particularly after another eyeing her up.

- Sometimes there are strangers comin'… Like you today, missy – he took a huge swig of beer standing in front of him and added – Or the woman from before. I recon ya're the fifth lady ever coming here.

- Oh, today there was another woman here? – Lucy played affably interested, but she braced a little. So Erza really was there.

- Yeah. And the guy form out of the town, Jake, got lucky to take her with him – the creep giggled and ended his beer at once. He hiccoughed once more and laid his head on the bar, right next to the empty mug. There was a loud laugh from behind and she shook her head with disgust. He lost the deal. _Well, it did not take him long to lose consciousness_, Lucy thought, feeling relieved. He'd had one too many. And she never thought the scouting action through. Oh, how lucky she was right then.

On the second thought, though, she was unconvinced that what the man told her was true. Erza had a mission to complete, of her own choice. It seemed odd to Lucy that she had decided to go somewhere with a stranger so recklessly. Sweet Mavis, what was that Erza doing?! Why would she leave with anybody… _Oh, wait_. Maybe he had some information she was interested in. But, still, that sounded like nonsense! The Erza Lucy knew would have make him tell her straight away, there, with every detail.

The blonde sighed, paid for her drink and stood up. She looked at the sleeping man and said out loud to be in the clear:

- Apparently, you were not meant to get lucky today. See you.

Next, she left that place as fast as she could. Lucy stopped before the ranger bar and took a look around. _Wait… What the…?!_ The summoner felt her blood boiled in veins. With much effort she held back the scream of fury and a desire to kill everyone around. She took a deep breath.

_Where. Did. These. Three. Idiots. Go…?!_

* * *

Gray was desperate enough to let Lucy go to the bar and take care of the matter. In fact, he was unbelievably grateful for her understanding and help. If it was not for the blonde's cleverness and her sober thinking, the Ice mage would had left every inch of places he had passed through ruined.

Geez. He was still very angry with the redhead.

Unfortunately, Gray was not blessed by being alone that moment and quite rapidly Natsu brutally, but completely ignorantly, made him stop thinking about other stuff than…

- Food! – Natsu was moaning, going in circles around Gray and Happy – I haven't eaten properly today and I'm _starving_. Let's go for something to eat until Lucy is inside. She won't even notice.

- No. We were told to wait for her – said Happy – You want to turn her mad mode on, Natsu?

- Of course not… Then we will leave something for Lucy, too! She will be happy to eat some fat food, won't she?

- You're dumb – murmured Gray with irritation. But he himself felt hunger.

- You're starving too, right? Let's go until we have time to do so! – Natsu winked at him. Gray wanted to answer him properly, but his stomach rumbled so loudly that there were no words needed.

- Okay, we can go – sighed the Ice mage, standing up – But we'd better hurry. If Lucy goes out and sees we're not here, she will get angry.

- Oi, but she's not Erza – said the pinkhead happily – And that would be worse.

- I don't know, Natsu – smirked Happy – Sometimes I think Lucy is waaaay scarier when she gets angry.

- Can you stop that nonsense? I thought you wanted to eat something. Here's a restaurant – Gray pointed his finger at building in front of them, where was a sleazy signboard with a fancifully written word '_Restaurant'_.

They opened the door and went inside. There barely where any people, and Gray found it suspicious. He was about to share his thoughts with Natsu, but suddenly realized his friend was not with him anymore. The pinkhead was standing at the cash and ordering out loud what he wanted to eat.

- Natsu, don't… – the boy wanted to stop the flow but failed miserably. Natsu ordered every little thing which he could and turned to Gray, asking what he wanted – No. Seriously. You're gonna eat _everything_?

- Like I said, I'm starving. So?

The brunet sighed and made his order. He was not sure how they will pay for everything, but the Fire mage surprised him once again by taking out all the money needed. The checker did not want to risk and asked to be paid at once.

They sat down and Gray was left alone by the annoying mage who was bolting. Again, he could think peacefully for a while. Sadly, it was only a few minutes until _she_ joined them. Or rather she came in like a whirlwind, with her eyes opened to limits, thundering. She looked as one of the Zeref Demons had overtaken her soul, and Gray could have sworn he heard Natsu stopped eating and peeped with unnaturally high voice:

- _Mommy_!

* * *

Erza couldn't sleep almost the whole night. Instead of doing so, she was sitting on a bed she got from Lavinia and stroking her belly. Pregnancy. That was just ridiculous. She was the last person who could ever think of it, and surely she had hardly thought before about the very state she was right then.

When the men came back from the fields, Lavinia asked Hinata to take her to the nearest southern-west town, just the place the redhead was planning to stop at. The woman's husband hadn't asked why, and Erza was even more grateful. Then she had taken off to her room, and had decided to prepare some plan. At first, she had started with the information she'd gathered that day. After some time she had realized how pitiful it was, trying to work on those shreds of facts and complete lack of information, because she couldn't have counted Hinata's words as concretes. Then the mage had attempted to foresee what could that Dark Power mean; people were obviously scared, and they were whispering about Zeref again. Which was clearly unbelievable for her, because she was in that group of mages who _defeated_ him. Finally, she had given up and had started caressing her stomach.

_Jellal… Why has everything been always so hard for us?_

The Reequip mage did not blink an eye. When the day came, and the sun crawled into her room, she got up and stretched. Then she felt tired and hungry. With a heavy sigh Erza reequipped, gathered up her things and left the room.

Downstairs, there was the landlady waiting, sitting in the kitchen with a paper. She was wearing a big, purple dressing gown. Erza did not want to scare her, so she cleared her throat loudly. Lavinia looked up and smiled.

- Erza-san, you look like you haven't slept at all.

- I haven't – said Erza with a low voice. She sat down in front of the woman and looked at the paper in her hands – Anything important?

- Not really, in fact, it repeats only the rumors from the north – answered Lavinia – Not the ones you'd like to hear, I recon.

- Yes. But, it doesn't matter that much. Now, that, thanks to your husband, Lavinia-san, I have a chance of discovering the place my… Friend hid… I cannot say how grateful I am.

- Hinata only said what he had heard – the landlady stood up – Would you like some tea? Or coffee?

- Coffee, please – nodded Erza and yawned.

- Oi, Erza-chan – Hinata came into the room with a smile, went to kiss his wife and turned to the guest – Are you ready? The horses are waiting and we can go anytime you like.

- Dear, she must at least drink some coffee – said Lavinia with reproof.

- Ah, I thought you already drank something, Erza-chan – he explained and sat down at the table – Lavinia, have you told her yet?

- What? – asked the Reequip mage, the concern and anxiety showed themselves onto her face.

- No, not yet – whispered Lavinia, and turned her back on them, preparing coffee.

- Uh, how to put it… See, the place of those forces I told you 'bout – started Hinata, scratching his neck – They moved south again.

- You mean…

- Even more south. Probably can move out of Fiore if you won't hurry…

- Dear Mavis – sighed Erza – And I thought the worst had already happened… Thank you for the information. And, again, I have no idea how…

- Don't mention it – Lavinia set a big mug of hot coffee in front of them, and took a chair herself – We are really glad we could help you. And we hope you will succeed.

The three people drank at the same time in silence. The mage finished first and brushed her hair from the face. Hinata glared at his wife, who nodded. They all got to their feet.

- Thank you so much for everything, Lavinia-san. I hope we will meet some day again – said Erza, shaking Lavinia's hand.

- Our pleasure – answered the landlady, smiling – Take care of yourself, remember not to overstrain yourself. And good luck at whatever you want to do.

- Yeah. And good luck to you, too – Erza gave a meaningful glance at her belly.

- Erza-chan, let's go – Hinata waved at her, and turned to Lavinia – I'll be back for dinner.

The redhead left the kitchen and scrambled into the carriage. The man sat in the front, and rushed a beautiful, black horse, which jiggled his head and begun to walk. The mage decided to devote the time of journey to sleep and downgrade tiredness. She made a pillow of her bag and fell asleep quickly, rocked by the steady cradling.

When Erza woke up, it was definitely past eleven. She rose and looked around – the carriage was getting closer to the town, where the Lamia Scale guild had its location. The guild's building, fanciful and colorful, was visible from far away. Erza smirked. Jura must have had his share in creating it, and later building – the composition was telling her everything.

The road to the town took only a few minutes, and the carriage stopped under the local hostel. Erza walked down from the buggy and turned to the man sitting at the box. He smiled at her and repeated warnings his wife gave to her.

- Thank you so much, Hinata-san – she bowed down and watched as he was driving away. When he disappeared from her sight, Erza went into the hostel. The receptionist, who looked up above the book, stared at her for a moment, then closed it and smiled. The Reequip mage booked a room for one night and went upstairs to leave her things there. The receptionist wanted to help her with the luggage, but Erza shook her head and carried it herself. All she wanted right then was to find some peace inside the small room, so she curled up on a bed and stayed like that as long as she could have.

* * *

**Eee, the ending is creepy. And I had so much problem with going through that chapter… Well, I guess it's always like this when you need to write something transitory, right?**

**Well, sorry, and I promise the next one will be more interesting:) Especially with a little surprise for you in it…**

**I made a poll on my profile's main site, it's about the style of writing – dashes or apostrophes? Vote:)**


	5. He's worth it

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Such a shame, not posting for **_**that**_** long… Well, what can I say. Real life and fall of inspiration happened. Anyway, here you are, a brand new chapter:) It's already the fifth one (including the prologue). I haven't been really thinking about the detailed number of the chapts, though.**

**Thank you all for every review, and every adding my story to favorites. You inspire me, people.**

**NOTE: Fairy Tail – belongs to Hiro Mashima. DTU is only based on FT.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - He's worth it**

It had been few hours since Erza placed herself in the corner of the room. It was already a night, and through the window a weak streak of lantern light was creeping in, trying to reach the woman. She had stopped crying a while ago, her cheeks still blushed and with visible paths left from the tears. She knew it was pathetic to sit there without any sign of life and watch the opposite wall, but she could not really help it. It had been some time since she last was sitting and thinking like that.

_It's wrong to behave like this. I must do something… Go out… Whatever_… Erza thought at last, sighing deeply and stretching her arms. Then she stood up and went to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. _Ghost? Or a shutter?_ She could not choose. The Reequip mage let the cold water run and splashed her face with it, then put it under the water. The coldness felt good, reducing the pores and lessening the puffiness. She stopped the stream and straightened. That felt much better.

Erza returned to the room and opened her luggage. Since she was in the city of Lamia Scale, where, as Lyon was always telling them – which, actually, was pretty annoying – were so many places to have fun, Erza decided to go out of the hostel and take a look around. She considered even eating some sweets; they were the only thing which could cheer her up. Of course, excluding Jellal, who seemed to be at the end of the world. That way the redhead chose an evening dress and left the gloomy place.

'Woah!' she could not help herself and exclaimed in astonishment. A street she walked out at – and, how she found out later, every street in the city – was decorated in many colorful, tiny lamps and origami. Magically animated paper birds were flying in the air, other animals were climbing or running on the lanterns and rest of the embellishment. The view was simply amazing.

Erza reached the downtown, a huge square with many laughing people, watching and showing to each other the decorations. _Is there any holiday today?,_ the redhead thought, confused.

'No waaay! Erza-san!' the called one heard from behind, and she turned just to face Lamia Scale's strongest team, and also the biggest _nakama_ of the guild: Lyon, Chelia, Jura and Toby. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh! Hello! Long time no see' Erza smiled a bit forcefully and hugged Chelia who came to embrace her.

'Erza-dono. You have a great sense of showing yourself in the most interesting places' Jura greeted her, nodding. 'Right now there is a festival in our town.'

'Yeah, like a great one! Isn't it beautiful?' shouted Toby in excitement, and Erza rolled her eyes.

'Yes, it truly is. What's the festival?' she asked.

'The Origami Festival' answered Lyon with a typical dreamy voice. 'The festival for couples and loving ones… One of the most romantic things in the world. Ah! Where is Gray? There is Juvia-chan with him, for sure! I wanted to invite her…'

'Sorry, Lyon, but I am alone' explained Erza with an apologetic voice. The Ice mage made a sad expression and crossed his arms. Chelia was already grumpy. The Reequip mage quickly realized the situation and added: 'Hey, why don't you go with Chelia?'

'Oh, Chelia is only a child' he smirked, and the Sky God Slayer became even gloomier than a moment ago. 'I need Juvia!'

_Oh, goodness! That easy!_ The woman thought, looking at Lyon with wide opened eyes out of sudden realization. Lyon Vastia was the only person who knew Gray that well… Better than anyone. And she just had to talk with him about something.

'You. Come with me' ordered Erza, pointing her finger at amazed Lyon. 'Sorry, everyone, this is going to take some time, I need to ask him about an important thing'

The man still seemed surprised, but followed the redhead in silence. Jura, Chelia and Toby watched them walking into the nearest cafeteria and sitting at the table. Lyon, still crossing his arms, was sitting and staring at Erza with no particular expression. She cleaned her throat and put her arms on the table.

'Listen. I know it's going to sound… strange… But I need some help, Lyon.'

'From me? I have no idea how…' he started, but she shook her head.

'I need your… Advise. And some of the good will. Would you help me?'

'Guess so… You're not the right person to refuse, Erza' he smirked, and leaned over the table with a smile. 'So?'

'Okay… To start with. Lyon. You're probably the only person who knows Gray that well. Am I right?' the man nodded and the redhead continued. 'Great. You see… Ekhm. He…'

'He _didn't_!' shouted Lyon with laughter, hitting the table with a fist. Erza blinked and stared at the white headed man with opened mouth. 'He really told you how he feels?!'

'Y-you _knew_?!'

'Oh, come on' Lyon lounged and waved his hand. 'As you said, I know everything about him.'

'W-well… Yeah. Anyway, I have no idea what to do with that guy. I like him the other way – he's like a brother for me. And it's always been like that. But Gray… I don't want him to suffer because of me and my feelings. So, I've been thinking if you…'

'If I could take care of the small Gray and make some other nice girl to appear somewhere close to him, right?'

Erza sighed. So it was that obvious? 'Yeah.'

'Sorry, but I can't do it' said the Ice mage, suddenly getting serious. 'He's a grown up man, not a child anymore. Even if he sometimes acts like one. He should be able to do it yourself, and get over you. I mean, this is a staid experience for him. We shouldn't be taking a chance from him to understand life a little more, should we? Moreover, Erza, if Gray doesn't move on on his own, there's not help for him.'

The Reequip mage fell into a deep thought. Damn. Seemed that Lyon was right. There was no denying that Gray would be the only victim of that scheme of hers. _No, I cannot do it_. 'You're right. I… haven't thought of it this way'

'Woah, _the_ Titania says I'm right!' laughed Lyon sincerely. 'I thought you would do it your way anyway.'

'How could I? And what do you take me for?' Erza pouted.

'Oh, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to say that you're truly a reasonable person' the white-headed man explained, nodding. 'Sorry, but is that it? I need to go to my mates, they're still waiting.'

'Yeah, sure. Thank you, Lyon' the redhead stood up, and, to his great wonderment, she bowed down. He scratched his head and looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

'S-stop it, geez. I did nothing, really. Just stop it…'

The redhead giggled and started walking towards rest of the Lamia Scale's team. Jura smiled, and Chelia gave her an odd look from behind the rosy bangs. Was she accusing her of confessing to Lyon, or what? To hush Chelia, she grinned at the girl, winking. The rose-haired mage unwinded. Finally, the woman added: 'Jura-san, can I have a word with you, too?'

'Sure, what's the matter, Erza-dono?' replied the Earth mage, taking a few steps away of the rest of the group. Erza caught a glimpse of Chelia's face again – it was displaying disbelief. The Reequip mage almost laughed because of that.

'I want to ask you about the dark forces that have recently been discovered in Fiore. Have you heard anything about it?'

Jura fell silent, trying to remember all the information he managed to get. 'Yes, I've heard about it… Seems like the force which attacked the people was similar to Zeref's power. My investigator told me that many guilds sent their strongest mages to defeat it, but all of them disappeared enigmatically. And the monster…'

'Monster?' she asked, knitting her brows.

'For me, the one who's doing all this is not a person. He's a monster, human being or not' explained Jura, shrugging his shoulders. 'Anyway, the monster's growing in strength. I suspect him to suck the magical power of the lost mages.'

'Yes, it seems probable' agreed the redhead, trying to control her voice.

'Exactly. What's more, it changed the direction and moves to the center of Fiore. It crossed the mountains, and is probably quarter of the road towards Magic Council. It doesn't leave any survivors. No details at all' sighed heavily Jura, pluming his long beard.

Erza started to fear. Jellal definitely would try to stop the evil with Crime Sorcière… Or even on his own to protect Ultear and Meredy. And it was going in the direction of the Magic Council… If they found out, Jellal would be lost forever! _That fool would be able to risk his life to do it… And he probably doesn't know anything about the danger and lost mages – he's a criminal and has to hide, the same goes for the girls. Goodness, I must find him as fast as possible!,_ she thought, terrified. Suddenly, a quick cramp went through her body, especially the stomach. Erza winced, but, fortunately, Jura took it as her reaction to the news he just revealed. 'Thank you, Jura-san. You helped me a lot. One more thing, though' the Reequip mage sighed and looked straight into the man's eyes. 'How fast does this force relocate?'

'Erza-dono' to her surprise, Jura got angry and crossed his muscular arms. 'You're not going to trace it, are you?'

'I… Sorry, I need to find someone' she said briefly, not getting into the cruel details. 'And I need to hurry up.'

'If I had known about it' Jura growled 'I wouldn't have told you anything.'

'I would fin out from another source. Look, I don't expect you to understand it, just, please, don't get in my way now.'

The fourth of Ten Saint Mages stared at the woman with disbelief, like he was suspecting that Erza was joking and any moment she was going to say that was a jest. And not even a funny one. Erza was not changing her dogged expression, though, and Jura went mad. 'What are you doing? I considered you as one of the wisest mages… And you're putting your life in deadly danger?! Seriously, what do you think you're doing?!'

'Just what I must do' answered simply the redhead, rising her head. She looked at the male mage with tears in her eyes. Just… What was she doing? Crying in front of that man… _You're pathetic, Erza_… 'Sorry, I need to go. Wish you all the best, Jura-san. Thank you for your concern, but I've decided on it long ago.'

The woman nodded and turned around. Her mind was silent and strangely calm, the only proof of her movement were glassy eyes, yet the tears were not falling, her cheeks remained dry. She heard Chelia shouting after her, but did not go back. The words of Jura were resonating in her head, although she already knew the answer. _Risking my life just to find him, huh… Yes. And he's totally worth it._

* * *

'Geez, Lucy, can we just forget about that stupid matter with leaving you and going to eat something? I guess you've already paid us back…' moaned Natsu, carrying her on his shoulders. Gray was going behind them, cursing the blonde's _special treatment_ after she found them in the restaurant, eating dinner.

Lucy had truly resembled a devil when she had bumped into the inn and had spotted the three guys in it. She had taken out her Fleuve d'étoiles, a present she had received from Virgo a long time ago and had made them regret leaving the place they were supposed to stay at. What was more, she had given them an additional punishment: Gray and Natsu were to carry her on their back for one full day, and Happy was forbidden to fly. They had been trying to bypass that retribution, but the devil's eyes were following them everywhere they had gone.

_Dammit, why didn't I go alone to find Erza, but had to make those two idiots come as well_, Gray was thinking while massaging his hurting back. Well, at least of Lucy – when she was in her usual, cheery mood, naturally – there was some benefit, but Natsu and Happy… They were only preventing them from moving faster by their food-stops, sleepovers and stupidity in behavior. _Damn it_.

'No way. One day's not over' she hissed.

'Lucy, please, I've said I'm sorry like countless times already… Right, Happy?'

'Aye!' the blue Exceed squealed, panting.

'No. Gray ensued from his part, you have to deal with yours' she asseverated, crossing her arms.

'Stupid blonde…' whispered the Fire mage. Unfortunately, she heard it.

'What did you just say?!'

'N-nothing!'

There was a loud 'bam' when Lucy's hand hit his head. Gray could not stop himself laughed out loud at the sound it made. 'Natsu, is your head that empty? It makes that kind of sound…'

'Shut up, droopy eyes.'

'You spark!'

'Ice-brain!'

'Flamed brain!'

'STOP IT' moaned Lucy, covering her ears. Then she saw an inviting house at the end of the road. 'Hey, I can see some inn, let's ask if they have some free rooms to stay at.'

'Oi, right!' Natsu rushed towards the building and Lucy had to catch his hair not to fall on the ground. 'Ough, Lucy, careful!'

'Well, sorry' she smirked.

'Guys, we don't really have the time to be sleeping. Erza might be anywhere and we need to find her!' said Gray, shaking his head and following them with Happy by his side.

'Gray, Natsu needs sleep' the cat explained like that was the most obvious thing in the world. The Ice mage face-palmed himself. 'Gray, you're stupid!'

'Who's the one stupid?!' he yelled at Happy.

'Hey, we're here' interrupted them Lucy, giving Gray a silencing look. He smirked and put his hands into the pockets.

'I'm going to take a walk. Get me a room, would you?'

'H-hey, Gray…!'

He was not listening, though. He needed some privacy. Gray left his friends and entered the deep darkness of the night. Passing through the small streets, he was not paying attention to anything. The man needed to rethink everything. Erza left Hargeon with an unknown man, a complete stranger and Mavis-knows-what weirdo. Only some of the most valuable information would make her do something like that. Did she find a trace of Jellal's whereabouts?

Gray sighed. Well, shit. That was a truly shitty situation he was at, shitty decisions he was making and, moreover, he himself felt like a worthless trash. Right then he understood the importance of people who have you for something better than you were – like Juvia, for instance. She was adoring him and praising his skills even when he had not deserve any of that. And the Ice mage needed someone at that very moment to at least pat his back and say that it was going to be all right. _In the end, it always is._ Besides, he found himself pitiable. So he really needed someone to build up his ego?

The brunet stopped at the end of the path he was treading. Confusion in his head had only grown instead of getting smaller. _What am I even doing? I probably should be with those two idiots… Okay. Idiots or not, they're my nakama and they came with me. Guess I must be grateful for any help_, thought Gray bitterly. He turned around and, ignoring two women who were winking at him, started heading back to the inn.

As far as he was concerned, Lucy was with Natsu and Happy in the hostel. How surprised he was when he found the blonde sitting at a bench, watching the sky. He felt a bit confused, so he cleared his throat loudly and sat next to her. Lucy jumped and gripped herself for the heart.

'Gray! I almost freaked out!'

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you' he mumbled, looking behind her.

'Are you… Still angry?' she asked softly, observing intensively her knees. 'You know, if we're a burden to you..'

'It's not that' he contradicted. 'Well, maybe a bit, but I appreciate that you came with me… I really do.'

'So you thought it over' she said, finding enough courage to look at the brunet.

'Yeah. Hell I did. And I think we'll be heading to the place where Lyon has his guild. As far as I know Erza, she's looking for some dark forces, right? And who's informed well enough about anything of that kind?'

'Jura?' Lucy's eyes widened. It was quite obvious, now that Gray mentioned this, even though she would never hit on it. 'Woah. You know her so well!'

Gray did not answer. Sure he knew so much about the woman he loved. Was it not only natural? On the other hand, he did not know as much as he wished to. Erza was a mysterious woman, if there was something she wanted to hide, it was in no doubt to be successful. 'Ya know that's not enough for me.'

Lucy sighed and looked up in the sky again. There was really nothing that could cheer him up. And even if anything like that existed, Lucy had not the slightest idea of it. That was why she stood up and gazed at him tentatively. 'We should go back. If Natsu finds out we're not sleeping, he's gonna make a fuss over it'

'Are you like his possession or what?' Gray lifted his brows.

'N-no! That's not it. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!' she blushed a little, and started walking fast in the opposite direction.

'Um, Lucy… Not this way…' Gray held laughter and watched as the blonde went back, pass next to him and rushed ahead.

Now _that_ cheered him up, making Lucy's mission half-successful without her even knowing.

* * *

Erza rushed back to her hostel room and started packing some slight things she had used after arriving there. The only thing she left was her toothbrush for the morning to speed up the preparations for leaving.

_Yeah. Everything's fine. Now, get some sleep and tomorrow you're out of here…_ The redhead sighed and reequipped into a pajama. She was about to get under the blanket when she heard knocking on the room's door. Surprised, Erza carefully approached them and asked uncertainly 'H-hello?'

'Erza-saaan! Can I come in? It's Chelia' a deep whisper reached her ears and the Reequip mage blinked. _Chelia? Here?_

'Come in' she said, opening the door and letting the rosy-haired girl into the room. The teenager looked nervous. 'Why are you here? And how did you manage to run away from Jura-san and Lyon?'

'Oh, that wasn't too hard. You see, I'm a God Slayer, they trust in my abilities to defense myself' Chelia smiled a little. 'Anyway, Erza-san. Jura's planning on not letting you go on your mission.'

'What?!' cried Erza. 'But… Just _what_? Chelia, it's my decision… He cannot do anything about it.'

'He seems to think the other way' the girl sat on a bed and was dangling her legs. 'So I think you should leave as fast as possible'

Erza bit her bottom lip. The perspective of not sleeping another night was not too jolly, however if she wanted to avoid meeting up with one of Ten Saints Mages, she had no choice. Chelia was sitting straight, looking at the woman with concern. Finally, the Reequip mage nodded. 'You're right. Thank you, Chelia. You probably saved me'

'No problem. By the way, Erza-san, is it okay with the baby if you oil it once again?'

The woman tripped over her own leg and almost fell on the floor from sudden shock. 'How do you know?' she almost cried.

Chelia giggled and readjusted her bangs. 'You smell like a pregnant woman.'

_Oh_. Right. Chelia was an Air Mage as well. And probably had had more to do with the normal people's world than Wendy, who did not recognize the change of her scent… What was more, the rosehead was older. She just had to know about those things, right?

'Well, it doesn't seem like I have any other option' said Erza ironically.

'If you'd like, I can take care of your tiredness and nausea for some time' Chelia proposed, grinning and wagging her legs all over again.

'R-really?!'

'Yup. Come here.'

Erza approached the girl and closed her eyes when Chelia rose her hands. The magical power was going through Erza with a feeling of penetrating her and inquiring into the source of the problems. The redhead relaxed, smiled and opened her eyes. She felt like she was born all over again. 'Woah! What a sensation!'

'See? I'm good' Chelia laughed and got up to her feet. 'I must go now, Erza-san. Take care, and good luck with whatever you're planning to do'

'Chelia. I can't thank you enough… I promise I will make it up to you someday.'

'Just survive, Erza-san. Okay?' she grinned, hugged the woman and left he room. Erza smiled and shook her head. What a dear girl.

* * *

The night of the cheery city of Lamia Scale guild was flashy, loud and crowded. People laughing, dancing and showing each other the fireworks and other attractions of the Origami Festival were filled with joy and did not pay any attention to the black figure who left the inn during the loudest part of the event. The effigy looked around, concealed herself with the clock and started running in the opposite direction of the downtown.

The next stop for her would be a nearest town on a way to National Council Fiore Branch. Or, at least, that was the notion. Just after getting out of the town, walking through the forest the figure swayed and stopped moving, collapsing on the ground. There was no reaction from her, even when another creature started to surface out of the omnipresent darkness, carrying the feeling of anxiety…

* * *

He was sleeping really badly. Truth to be told, he was waking up every five minutes, filled with anger because of the nightmares he had been dreaming. It was not enjoyable to see the person you love the most fading away in the darkness or dying in your arms. And even the spells he put on himself did not work.

The man sat down from the lying position, looking around. Their camp was alongside, the rest of his company deeply asleep. He stood up and approached the nearest tree. Leaning over it, he suddenly felt a strong angst in his heart and soul. What was that? And why right then, in the middle of the night? He did not understand it, but that fact only caused him to worry doubly. Was there any chance of _that matter_ being connected to his dreams and the anxiousness?

The man shook his head, sighing. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. There was no way for him to know anything of _that matter_. Besides, he would definitely… _Oh, wait_. _No…_ _No way!_ He opened his eyes, his heart started beating fast. So it was applying to _her_. And that emotion was not the positive one. He was sure of it. She was in trouble.

'Jellal?'

The man jerked and turned slowly around, standing face-to-face with a tall brunette. 'What is it, Ultear?'

'Is everything okay? You've been standing here for so long… And your behavior…'

'It's all right. Get back to sleep' he answered, turning his back on the woman.

Ultear stood for a few minutes at the same place, waiting for another words, but they never came. She sighed and got back to her blanket, where she laid down, still observing the man. He was immobile like a statue, his face frozen in the emotion of worry and pain. He hated the feeling of impotence. He hated being so far away from her. And he hated it that there was nothing he could do – including even checking up on her.

'Please, Erza… Be safe…' whispered Jellal in the night.

* * *

**Sooo. That's it. The little surprise I was talking about was the scene with Jellal, finally! I've missed him here ^^**

**You see, I had to go through the **_**boring**_** part – boring, I mean, with less action.**

**By the way! What do you think of Jura being so stubborn? And the whole thing with Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy? ;) share your opinions, I'm really curious:)**

**PS I will try to update Desiring… soon, so don't freak out. Also, don't ask me please if I'm dead or abandoned the story. I am alive and I'll definitely continue that piece of work. Just be patient.**

**PPS also, thanks everyone for voting in my poll! The winners are… The apostrophes, which I started using in every story now:) anything for you to have a comfort of reading, my dear Readers!**


	6. The Kidnap

**Hiro Mashima is the only owner of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The kidnap**

* * *

Erza woke up, trying to move from the uncomfortable position she was in. However she failed to do so – she discovered being covered in ropes and having a tightly tangled material around her eyes_. H-hey, what's going on…? _She thought, panicked. How did it even happen? _Oh, right_. She was traveling during the night out of the town in order to escape from Jura… And went into the forest. _I was careless. How could I think there'd be nothing dangerous in there? Such a fool!_ Erza tried to shift her hands higher to check the resistance of the rope. Unfortunately, it was just as strong as she thought it would have been.

The Reequip mage tried to move right by rolling, but when she tried that there was a sigh and someone approached her and sat her down. Quite gently. "Missy, you'd better behave."

"Who are you? Untie me and take the thing off my eyes!" she ordered but received a hoarse laugh from the man – oh, yes, he definitely was a male.

"Easy, you lady. Don't make me hurt you" he chuckled and patted her cheek. Erza frowned and thought her situation over. She had been kidnapped. No one knew where she was. She had a child on the way, and she was tightly tied up. Surely, she was a damn lucky person.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, blinking madly under the material.

"Don't tell me, missy, you don't know" another voice said angrily. _So there are more of them. I wonder how many villains there are_… However, keeping the conversation was the only thing she could have done right then.

"I don't."

"Chef, she doesn't know?" some shaken voice asked with respect, directing itself somewhere right from Erza. So the chef of that gang seemed to stand on her right side.

"Of course she does" a deep, harsh and somehow ironic voice. "But the woman is dazed and confused for now, so she can't really say, eh?"

"Hahah, right, chef! You're the real guy!"

"I know, I know. Now, let's go and have some treats. And, sweetie," someone came closer to her and a fetid smell reached her nose. Erza tired really hard not to wince. "We'll be back in a blink of eye."

The villains left the place she was in loudly and the Reequip mage stayed all alone. She started to pull and push the fragment of the rope she could have reached with her hands. There was no effect. She tried to summon a sword, bah, even a pocket knife, but her magic stopped responding. It looked like the rope was preventing her from using magic at all. Of course, because by then she would surely have been free… _Why does it always happen to me_, she thought with a sigh. She was not that clumsy… Was she?

Erza leaned over the wall behind her, exhausted. The position she was kept in was getting even more uncomfortable. The rope was sinking into her body. The redhead was annoyed. Why did she have to run away from the Lamia Scale's town? To hell with her plans and finding Jellal.. _Jellal_… Erza had a feeling he had been nurturing over her. To be more specific, she had heard his voice, telling her to stay safe… But she could not have possibly experience any of it, right? Such a strange impression… Her back slipped a little on the left and she hissed when her arm impaled onto something sharp. _Wait, what? Something SHARP!_ Erza almost screamed from joy. She turned her head so that her neck started to hurt and begun to scratch the wall with her forehead where the material covering her eyes was. To her delight, it started to go up and soon it was laying on the floor. Erza had to get her eyes used to the normal vision again, and after that she returned to her breaking free doings. The redhead examined the wall and found some signs after the shelf – they were that something which scratched her. She moved closer and started to rub her wrists where the rope was the tightest and the thick. After a while there was only one loop that she was able to cut_. Come on! Faster!_ She was thinking desperately.

At last, the rope was cut and thrown away. Erza stood up and massaged her ankles and wrists where the thick rope made purple signs. She looked around. She was in an old, ruined room or a small house. There used to have been two other rooms, but they were connected with the one she was standing in. There was much of the rubble everywhere. _What is this place?_ She wondered. Erza summoned a sword and started inspecting the place, although she did not find anything special. _Well_. When the inspection was over, the Titania sat down on an old sofa and decided to wait for her kidnappers… And then have some fun.

* * *

The redhead had been waiting for a long time. The night had already come and made her almost invisible on the dark sofa in the middle of the ruined room. Ultimately, she heard some harsh voices coming from in front of the place. She nodded to herself and summoned her second sword.

"Chef, let's go check on the mage now" the same shaky voice exclaimed and there was an evil laugh.

"Go by yourself, don't you have any guts?"

"O-okay." Erza approached the door and hid herself behind the place where the opened door would stop. The villain came inside and gazed around, trying to get used to the darkness. He was fat and dirty, wearing some old, ripped clothes. His hair and a long beard did not smell too well, too. The mage reached her sword right under his neck and whispered: "Try making any suspicious noise."

The villain stopped, pasting his sight into the sword so close to him. At first he looked like he was not going to obey her order and scream, but he changed his mind when the magic steel came closer. Only one glance at Erza told him he was in mortal danger. The woman growled and said: "Tell your chef it's all right here."

The bearded man made a quiet squeal but gulped loudly and said with the shaky voice of his "It's all right."

"Now, get fully inside" she moved her sword forward and he must have gone with it. She shut the door and, still aiming for his neck, asked. "How many of you, fiends, are there?"

"N-not many, m-missie…" he stuttered, but when the sword came closer, he squealed and moaned. "Five more, five more!"

"I see. Is any of you a mage?"

"Y-yes, one…"

"Thank you, now I don't need you anymore" Erza withheld her sword and hit him with the second arm. The beardy man fell on the floor and stayed there without moving. The redhead sent away her weapon for the time being and sat down, waiting for the others to come. The minutes were passing and she started to get bored and sleepy.

Finally, someone opened the door. Erza summoned two swords at once and attacked without hesitation. The person screamed and bumped into the wall. He tried to defend himself and make a counterattack but failed under the mage's knock-down.

"Chef, something's happening there!"

"Let's go!"

_Great_, the woman smiled evilly. There were only four man left, according to the information the first villain revealed. The fiends ran inside with fury and the light was turned on. Erza saw a bunch of seedy man, smelling of alcohol and sweat. One of them stopped and started to make some signs in the air. She frowned, not sure of what kind of magic to expect. But nothing happened to her.

Erza did a gracious spin and smacked the closest villain to her. He yelled and fell on the floor next to the first one defeated. The next one was lucky enough to hit her with his fist. The man had huge strength and Titania swayed. Maybe that's the magic of the one standing away, she thought. Erza whisked her sword and the fighter dodged it, however the second weapon hit him hard, breaking his leg. He moaned and the redhead moved to the next one, although that one cried "_Mommy!_" and fainted.

The Reequip mage turned slowly in the direction of the mage standing in the corner. "Show yourself" she ordered, but there was no response. She sighed and attacked. The mage moved quickly and the sword hit the wall. Erza smirked and danced once again, doing a complicated attack of two weapons at once. That time the man got cut and fell as well. The redhead reached and threw away his hood. "Well, well. Mage Daishi Oda, for whom the whole Magic Council is looking. I thought you were hiding somewhere."

"I was" he snarled and tried to spit at her. Erza quickly bind him and took a deeper breath. She should not have been fighting that much. But her stomach seemed to be in good condition. _Okay, what do I do now… I guess I should deliver him to the closest guild. Which makes it Lamia Scale, again_. Erza grimaced. _Jura's going to kill me._ However, there was nothing else she could have done with the gang. If she would have let them be, they would have definitely escaped and continued with their behavior… _No way._

* * *

Erza managed to get the defeated villains to the guild. The mages were surprised to see Titania entering the building with six bind man and passed them to Ooba Babasaama. As expected, the Fourth of Ten Wizard Saints got furious, hearing that Erza went there on her own and dealt with the bunch of man in _her condition_. So he knew. Moreover, Chelia seemed to be annoyed that the redhead dared to come back after she had seen her off.

The Reequip mage did not take much time and when the guild's mages started to talk of delivering the criminals to the Council, Erza sneaked away, disappearing in the crowd on the street.

"So, to the Magic Council, then…" she murmured to herself, looking far ahead. That time, though, she would have chosen the safest path. For the sake of her child and… _And Jellal_.

* * *

"This is the town of Lamia Scale?" asked surprised Lucy when the three of them got off the train. Gray, naturally, had to help Natsu stand after the transportation. The blonde turned to Gray and observed: "It's much bigger and seems more… entertaining than I have expected."

"No shit" he rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Haven't you heard Lyon babbling all around about this place as the best city for party ever?"

"Yeah, maybe I've heard something of that" she smiled.

"Aye!" commented Happy.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?" asked Gray, letting go of Natsu who hit the ground, still unable to stand on his own. "Oups."

"Oups? You bastard, you did it on purpose" the Fire mage hissed, trying to get onto his feet.

"I thought it'd be wise to go and ask about Erza in Lamia Scale. After all, if she's been traveling so far, she had to stay somewhere, right? And she had friends here" replied Lucy. She did not even mind repeating that sentence for the fifth time already. It was purely genius, was it not?

"Nice idea" Gray praised her and crossed his arms, looking at Natsu, constantly lying on the ground. "Hey, are you staying here or what?"

"It's not my fault the train was an express and it's worse" he moaned.

"Anyway, Lucy" started Happy, and when the blonde looked at the Exceed, he smirked and finished: "Even you sometimes can say something smart. I wasn't expecting this to ever happen!"

"You shitty cat!" she exclaimed and caught him in the air, stretching his muzzle into strange shapes.

"Uwaaa, I'm sorry, Lucy-san!"

Natsu finally was able to stand up , however he still looked pale and like he was going to throw up soon. Lucy stopped molesting Happy and announced they were moving forward. Gray agreed and headed first. He was a little concerned about the meeting with Lyon, who was his friend then, of course, but he had known of his feelings towards Erza. _Dammit, Lyon, I hope you didn't tell her anything unnecessary_… he thought with a frown.

"Woaaah! It's huge!" yelled Natsu when they approached the colorful building where a sign of Lamia Scale was hung. "It's like double-Fairy Tail!"

"You mean the building of our guild, right?" corrected him Gray.

"Yeah, dumbass, you haven't realized?"

"I just helped the sentence make sense, ash-brain."

"Goodness, it's never gonna stop, eh?" complained Lucy with a resigned expression. "Anyway, let's get inside. Seems like there's some fuss over something."

The Fairy Tail mages did not bother to knock on the door and hesitantly entered the guild. It was really crowdy there – the wizards with Lamia's insignia were discussing something over and pointing out their hands at something in the corner of the hall. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy glanced there and saw six men bind in strong ropes, who were sitting silently.

"What is happening here?" asked Lucy under her nose.

"Oi! Gray, what a surprise!" the brunet heard his friend's voice and Lyon came from behind the crowd with a smile. "Ah, and Lucy-chan and Natsu! You, Fairies, sure do amaze me."

"I was forgotten" sobbed Happy.

"What do you mean?" asked the pinkhead, shaking Lyon's hand.

"At first it was Erza, who came yesterday, later escaped and today, about an hour ago she handed those criminals to us and disappeared again, and now you three…"

"Woah, wait a sec" interrupted him Gray. "Erza was here?"

"Sure she was, she wanted to ask Jura about something, and we had a little talk as well" Lyon laughed. "You know, I've never expected you to tell her…"

"Yeah, yeah" Gray blushed and shook his head for the Lamia's Ice mage not to say anything more. He smirked.

"Wait, Erza defeated them on her own?" asked Lucy worriedly. The guys glared at her like she had lost her sense.

"It's Erza we're talking about…"

"Sure she did it on her own…"

"That's totally not what I meant!" she stamped like a child. "Geez, you don't realize? Any of you?"

"But what?!" Natsu got annoyed.

"Erza shouldn't do anything on her own now, She shouldn't even be traveling, rather laying and taking care of her _condition_" Lucy blurted out. The men did not seem to realize what was the matter and stood there with strange expressions. Lucy exclaimed in anger: "Ouuugh!"

"Lucy-san, hello!" Chelia materialized out of nowhere and hugged Lucy from the back. Lucy's eyes opened widely – since when had she been in such good conditions with Chelia?

"Hi, Chelia-chan!" the blonde smiled. "Oh, maybe you understand what I meant when I told them about Erza!"

"Sure I do. That's why I came to you" Chelia pouted when she looked at the stunned men. "They just don't realize anything! Bakas."

"Have you seen her?"

"Yup. And cast a special spell on her" she chuckled and so did Lucy. Lyon, Gray and Natsu looked at each other with risen brows and nodded in silent agreement. Those girls, they were mad. Lucy sighed heavily.

"You still don't realize?"

"Not a thing" said Lyon.

"Can't both of you stop using some codes and tell us what's happening?" Natsu scratched his head. "Please?"

"See, Erza-san is pregnant!" the girls told them.

Lyon opened his mouth and said nothing for a while, Natsu's eyes widened. Gray kept a stony face but the information pierced his heard. Lyon looked at his fellow Ice mage and took him on the side. Lucy regretted that she and Chelia were so direct, but there was no other way.

"So that's why her smell had changed, yeah?" asked Natsu, feeling uneasy. Chelia nodded. "I never thought that… She… I mean…"

"Natsu, just shut up" the Stellar Spirit mage fizzed when she saw the Ice mages coming back. Gray had an arcane expression on his face, it was hard for her to tell what he was thinking. Lucy was truly sorry for her friend.

"Well" she said nervously. "I think we should talk to Jura-san."

"Mhm. I'll show you the way" Chelia proposed and they accepted her help. Jura was sitting in the farthest part of the guild, murmuring something to himself and looking angry.

"Jura-san" started Lucy with a slight smile. "Hello! Can we have a word with you?"

"Oh, Lucy-dono" he gave her a terrifying look. "Welcome. Sit, my friends. I hope you came to take care fo the reckless woman who's a part of your guild?"

"Yeah" answered Natsu.

"Could you tell us what you know?" asked the blonde.

"Erza-dono came to our town yesterday when we had the Origami Festival. She asked me about the information of the dark power on the west of Fiore, so I told her everything I know. I never imagined she would like to go and fight it on her own" he growled and the Fairy Tail mages shivered from the coolness in his voice. "You are going after her, right?"

"Y-yes, we want to take her back to the guild" said Lucy with a scared expression.

"Can you tell us about the dark force, too? We need to know what Erza knows to predict her moves" asked Gray, speaking up for the first time.

The Fourth of Ten Wizard Saints sighed and repeated everything. The mages listened carefully and decided not to disturb the peace of the angry wizard. They expressed their gratitude and left. Lyon offered to see them off to the borderline of the town.

Natsu started to talk with Lyon about some strength matches, so Lucy seized the opportunity and approached Gray with a worried look on her face. "Gray… Can I talk to you?"

"I guess" he muttered.

"I'm so sorry you found out like that… But you had to know. Right?"

"No, actually, thank you for telling me. I've been behaving like a complete asshole towards her… I think I should let her do what the hell she wants to now" he said with no color inside his voice.

"Gray! You say that because you're angry…" Lucy shook her head.

"No. I shouldn't be obtruding her like that."

"Oh , Gray!" Lucy felt two tears left her eyes and she hugged the man to show that he had a friend in her. The brunet patted her head and disentangled himself, saying "Thanks, Luce."

The Celestial Spirit mage sighed and wept her tears away. So there was nothing she could have done for her comrade… _Baka. I'm such an awful friend_.

Gray understood her intentions, and was truly thankful, but that kind of wound… It was something he had to deal with on his own.

* * *

Erza glared at the sunset and pouted. She wanted to go twice as much as she had already, but she managed to only reach the river. On the other hand, she should not have been forceful and accepted that she would have had to make a camp for herself at that place. The mage found a kind of a shelter in a cave in the wood and prepared a small fire. Erza leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Only then did she feel how tired she was. And the nausea was returning.

Ignoring the urge to vomit, she prepared herself something to eat and slowly consumed the food. The nausea became lighted and Erza smiled. That was the time to rest a little bit if she wanted to continue with her crazy walking tempo tomorrow.

Almost unconsciously the redhead started to stroke her belly where a new life was. It made her more at ease. She fell asleep next to the fading fireplace, thinking about only the pleasant and lovely things consisting of a smiley child and a man of her dreams beside her.

* * *

**Goodness. I'm SO sorry for abandoning this story for so long. But I think that this one is not as polished as the second Jerza, Strike a pose! :) well, but I still plan on finishing the story. Although I know after this chapter you may feel disappointed – I know the long waiting was not worth this chapter, after all.**

**Oh, and I didn't even have time to check the mistakes... So in the nearest future I'll correct everything in the chapter:) but you're more thatn welcome to point them out.**

* * *

**PS no, the fact that Lucy hugged Gray doesn't mean that they'll be together or something. They're friends, and let it stay like this:) my two other stories are with GrayLu. If you need to read something about them, go there!**

* * *

**I love you all. Please, do punch me for my inconvenience, or at least yell at me for it :D**


	7. On the way to Era

**Hiro Mashima owns everything here. I mean it. Everything.**

* * *

**Chapter Six - On the way to Era**

* * *

"Jellal. Let's go, we need to hurry" called a woman in a hood with a deep voice. Her long hair were sticking out of the coat. Her covered face was turned to the man's figure on the ledge of the mountain, who was standing there with closed eyes.

"I'm coming, Ultear. Is Meredy also ready?" he answered without opening his eyes nor turning back.

"Yup!" the other woman called with enthusiasm. "Jelly, you're the only one left!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tell me…" Meredy ran to him and, tangling her hands behind, she leaned over him. "Were you thinking of her?"

"Meredy" warned her Ultear, however, the man remained silent.

"As always? Every day, every moment, and that's why you're so… Strange?"

"MEREDY!" yelled at her the brunette. "You're being rude. Shame on you."

"No, that's all right, Ul. And yes, I'm thinking about her" replied after a small pause Jellal, who finally had opened his eyes. He turned them onto the woman next to him. She shivered when she saw that sight full of sadness and pain.

"Why did you do this to yourself…" Meredy sighed and shook her head. The man frowned and opened his mouth, but she lifted her hands. "That was not the question."

"I know." Jellal's brows returned on their usual position and he cleared his throat, putting on a cloak, along with a big hood onto his head. "Let's go. We need to get to the Magic Council before twilight."

Ultear glared at him carefully, with worry. Well, there was nothing she could have done for her friend, but still… She remembered the reason of rescuing him from the Council's prison. She and Meredy had been extra careful with all the preparations, expecting the man to be out of magic power and strength, which had been needed for the escape. After releasing him from the lacrima he had been kept in, though, he had seemed so lively and determined that they had been amazed. However, the reason had been quickly released for them – that mage, who was kept inside of a lacrima which was supposed to suck out his magic strength, had been able to use his ability of telepathy. What was more, he had been constantly contacting a woman, Erza Scarlet, with who he had seemed to have a special relation.

Nevertheless, when he had asked his saviors about Fairy Tail and Erza Scarlet, he had found out about them being missing. He had taken it horribly, and Ultear with Meredy had had to use all the forceful moves to keep him alive and in quite normal state of mind. It had taken some time, surely. Yet he had returned to quite stable psychical state.

At last, after over six years, the rumor had been spread that Fairy Tail had returned to Fiore. Ultear had seen Jellal that day – he had started to live again, his face had started to show something more than nothing, his eyes slowly had begun to live again, the deep emptiness had gone away. Somehow, Jellal had found out that the group, where had also been Erza Scarlet, had been going by the sea to train for three months before the Grand Magic Games. He had convinced his companions to meet them in the forest nearby, and Ultear had promised to fasten their training by unleashing their second origin. _But_ under one condition. The male mage would have finally told that woman how he had felt. If not, the deal had been cancelled. After some struggling, to the woman's delight, Jellal had agreed.

And so it had happened. The group of Fairy Tail had come to the place, where Crime Sorcieré had been waiting. Ultear had felt Jellal's excitement and nervousness. Yet, the brunette had been sure of the scheme.

At some point, the plan had succeeded. The man had disappeared with the scarlet-haired for some time, probably to talk and fulfill the promise. She had given her magic to members of Fairy Tail, which had caused them to suffer. Well, that was the price. After the sunset, the mages had come back, looking somewhat relieved. Ultear had obviously thought that it had been due to the confession the man had made. She applied to Erza the Lost Magic and the whole guild had decided to say goodbye for the time being.

"How did it go, Jellal?" she had asked the bluenet, curious.

"Not very well" he had confessed.

"WHAT?! You chickened out?!" Meredy, who had clearly known everything, creid.

"Kind of."

"What have you done?"

"We almost kissed*. And after that… I told her that I had a fiancé" Jellal had admitted with a blush.

"Wait, what do you mean: _almost_?" Ultear had frowned.

"I pushed her away."

The woman had been furious, yet, she had decided that getting them together would have been something she had to do. Even if that thing would have been the last thing in her life. And she had a plan already.

* * *

Erza woke up, feeling uncomfortable and numb. The reason was evident – she had been sleeping under a huge tree, on its roots, on the naked ground. Her back hurt, although she was not sure whether the reason was either the way she had spent the night, or the fact of being pregnant. _Dammit_. She overslept the sunrise, and it must have been already something around eight in the morning.

"Well, time to go" she murmured, stretching her back and arms.

The spell Chelia had casted on her was gone for long by then and some nauseous feelings went through her body. However, Erza was too determined to be defeated by a stupid queasiness and stood up. She looked around and found the main road several meters from her. _That's strange, I thought I walked further from the GOŚCINIEC_, she thought. Packing her things did not last more than five minutes and the redhead was already on her way.

Her goal for the day was the town of the Magic Council, Era. She had traveled almost half of the way the day before, so with a little bit of luck she would have reached the Council at that day, or the next one. Or so she hoped.

Erza was going with a constant tempo, and she went quite a distance before meeting anyone on the route. From a distance the woman had noticed a dirty coat and a dry branch, a stick in his hand. The person was limping. The mage sped up and caught up with the covered someone, still unable to see his face.

"Excuse me, mister" she started with a smile.

The figure stopped, his head – apparently, because the hood was covering everything, and logically, a head should be right there at that place – lifted, and there was silence for a moment. Then, suddenly, the stranger yelled, not saying the words too clearly: "Mysteh, my ass! I'll geeve ya a myster, lout!"

"I… I am so sorry, I couldn't tell because your face…" Erza tried to explain, perplexed and ashamed of the mistake, however, the stranger would not have let her finish.

"My face's not yar problem! Who dou you theenk you are, you littl…"

"Excuse me" the Reequip mage felt an irritation growing inside. Her aura darkened and she changed her attitude. The wanderer got quiet and gasped. "I don't deserve such treatment. Or your hostility. Do you still have a problem?"

"N-no!" the person squealed quietly.

"I thought so" the dark impression was gone and Erza smiled again. "So, who are you and where are you going?"

"I-I…" the personality cleared his throat and decided to take the hood off. His dirty hands were going slowly aback with the material, revealing a face… Or, was it to be called a face? Erza took a step back. _What on Earth…?_

The face of that human being was all twisted. He – or she – had both eyes, although one of them was normal… Yet, the second one was much too low. What was more, half of that visage looked like it had been burned, full of bruises and horrible twirls. It was a terrific sight, even for the mage.

"I'm sorreeh for my previas byhavior. I'm not used to talkin'… To enyon. I'm Thereesah" The person said. Erza could not have told if she was wearing a grimace because of the words she had said, or due to her facial… State.

"Nice… Nice to meet you, Teresa. I'm Erza…" the redhead answered, feeling a shiver going along her spine.

"Nice ya, ha?"

"So… Where are you going?"

"Walkin' here and thyre, not yur business. And ya?" she growled and shot Erza a very nasty look. Then Teresa decided to put her hood back on.

"I'm going to Era, where the Magic Council is. I have a… Business right there" the mage answered with a smile. "Also, I am willing to find someone…"

"Someone? Hmmm" Teresa commented and begun to walk again. "Whey?"

"I need to talk to him. Something very important is happening and… And…" the redhead's eyes watered and she sniffed with her nose. Teresa glared at her, but after a second her sight softened and she nodded.

"Nau, nau, don't cry. Ya can teel meh 'bout eet by the wai."

"B-but you don't need to if you don't want to!" she opposed.

"I don't mind, hav time and nathin' else tu do."

Scarlet blinked once, twice and once more. Then a whole river of worries, complaints poured from her mouth. The strange woman was listening, from time to time expressing her emotions by onomatopoeias and spitting. However, she never cut into Erza's monologue, being patient from the beginning until the very end.

After a whole day of walking together, the scary woman, Teresa turned out to be quite a nice company, especially for Erza Scarlet. The Titania was not sparing any details of her life, and the woman revealed some of her secrets as well, seeming to know much about as specific types of men as Jellal.

Despite being held back by a slow tempo of Teresa, Erza did not mind her company. She was going to reach Erza the next day, and that one day would not have done any harm, or so she hoped. Finally, the females stopped to rest for the night, they created a fireplace and went to sleep. However, Teresa waited until Erza would have fallen asleep and stood up. She looked around and sneaked out of the clearing where they had been for the night, just to disappear in the darkness. No one would have seen it changing its shape.

_Sorry, Erza. You will be pretty surprised when you wake up later on..._ Was the silent phrase of the woman, which stayed in the air, being repeated by the trees after the figure vanished.

* * *

**Sorry. I don't know, what to do with this story, because I feel it's not as good as, for example, **_**Strike a pose!**_** or my new OneShot. And you've been waiting for the new chapter, and you get THIS – a crappy one, short and with no real ending. But, I am stuck in this moment, and don't really know what to do. When I finally get through this, it'll be better, because I have the whole plan for the future. But now? Uhhh.**

**It's not even worth excusing myself with the exams at the university, and I know it's unforgivable to write this, but I need more time to run away from this shitty moment I'm right now. So, sorry to disappoint you.**

* * *

**Ah, special thanks to AddictedToFT, who's always so much of the motivation and a good friend for me, asking about the work and stuff:) thanks!**


	8. HOLIDAYS

**Guys. I ****do not**** abandon the story. Neither of them. I love them, and they become a very important part of my life. Along with all of you, my dear Readers, of course. However, I have holidays, and I'm at my cottage, where I hadn't had any internet, and now – tadaaaam! – there is some access, BUT. It's limited. So. I have no idea when the new chapter will be published. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience. And making you wait for it.**

**Love you all!**

**Izabela.**


End file.
